This invention relates generally to information display and retrieval, and more particularly to method and apparatus to quickly retrieve specific information when its general category is known, and to easily file same.
Service information is displayed in telephone directories, as in the so-called yellow pages; however, such directories are often bulky and otherwise difficult to use; and the specific information displayed is not physically retrievable for filing without cutting the pages; also only one listing of specific service information is available in each large directory, and cannot be easily transported. Business cards represent a source of specific information; however, they are not readily available when needed, and certainly a large number of like cards, or of different cards representing specific available services in different categories, are not available. Also, such cards are not displayed for ready scanning, retrieval and filing, but are rather kept in business card files. There is need for method and apparatus to overcome these difficulties.